What time is it?
by King Phoenix
Summary: Chapter 6 is up! 'Like father like son' may not be true in this case. This is my first fanfic, so please, no flames. Title is lame but story is good. Rb&Sf Cy&Sarason BB&Rae plus a couple of OC matchups.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or any other copyrighted superhero/supervillains that may be mentioned in this fanfic.

Authors Notes: Please R R, but no flames please. This is, after all, my first fanfic. I also do not read the comic and I only know of the character of Sarah from the fanfics of others. The future are based on my own design so please, don't say what they should be like.

The streets of Jump City were eerily quiet as five teens were being hunted by what they thought they were hunting. The fist to be taken out was a girl with long black hair and she had fireball in her hand for illumination. She was knock out by a quick strike to the temple by a golden-gloved hand. A girl with brown hair heard her mental grunt of pain. The brown-haired girl ran to the source, only to be met by a red laser. The girls' hair limply scraped the ground as the girls themselves were dragged, by their feet, into the shadows.

The next to fall was a boy who seemed to be made of rock. _Well_ thought the stalker _last time I checked rock wasn't laser-proof_. He was right and the boy went down in a grunt of pain as the gauntlet-mounted blaster shot him in the square of the back.

A boy with black spiky black hair met the same fate as his comrade. He fell to the output of a gauntlet-mounted blaster.

The last target put up more of a fight for this enemy. As he approached the boy from behind the pale boy's strangely pointed ears began to twitch. He suddenly jump into the air, spin around, fire a few arrows from his bow, and he even managed to dodge a few lasers before his luck ran out and he was out cold before he even touched the ground.

The stalker was slightly disappointed with the lack of effort he had to put into the fight. He had expected more from **_their_** children.


	2. Father and Son Bonding Time

Chapter 1: Father and Son Bonding Time

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or any other copyrighted superheros/supervillains that might appear in this fanfic.

The streets of Jump City were alive with the sounds of screaming people and screeching tires as Johnny Rancid, the crazed biker, tore down the streets on his black motorcycle and he was being chased by non other than the Teen Titans. He cackled madly as he turned around on his motorcycle, saw the Teen Titans perusing him, pulled out his pistol from its holster, and opened fire. That day Raven and Beastboy were off tracking down Killer Moth, who had recently escaped from prison. So it was just Robin on his R-Cycle, Cyborg in his beloved T-Car, and Starfire flying above them. As the psychopathic biker continued to fire wildly at the Titans he scratched the side of the T-Car as well as taking out one of its rear-view mirrors. Robin had to turn of his communicator to avoid hearing the stream of curses between the many "It'll buff right out" and "I can not believe he hurt my baby". He hoped that Starfire had too turned off her communicator. One of his main goals in life was to keep the naive alien as innocent as possible. Just then a random shot from Rancid's pistol hit Starfire square in the chest and she fell from the sky.

"Starfire!" yelled the Boy Wonder as he and Cyborg stopped to help her. Robin became torn with his want to go after Rancid and make him pay for what he did, and his want to make sure Starfire would be okay. Robin being in a state of distress and glued to his R-Cycle, Cyborg was the first to get to Starfire. He gave the strange alien the once over with his eyes turned to Robin a yelled "You'd better catch up with Rancid and make him pay for what he did to my car!" Robin gave him a look that would've frozen lava and Cyborg quickly amended himself and said, "Make him pay for what he did to Starfire too!" Robin still looked worried about Starfire's condition so Cyborg added, "She'll be okay! JUST GO!"

With that Robin revved the engine of the R-Cycle and shot off after the villain. It took a while but he was finally able to catch up with Johnny. At this time Rancid heard the R-Cycle's engine looked around to see Robin and then began to taunt him. "Oh, did I hit your _wittle_ girlfriend? I did, didn't I? Well you know what, Birdie Boy? That's exactly what I wanted to do! Hahahahaha!"

"Well, that's not very nice of you! Hyaaaa!"

Johnny Rancid turned around just in time to meet the fist of a glowing-green-eyed, angry Starfire. He was launched off of his motorcycle and landed in a dumpster in a nearby alleyway. His motorcycle, without its rider, flipped on its side and skidded to a halt right in front of a puppy that was scared stiff. Robin, happy to see that Starfire was okay, ran up to her and gave her a huge bear hug, leaving her gasping for breath, which isn't a normal occurrence. The dust cloud made the puppy unable to be seen. Starfire, being her kind and gentle self, was worried about the puppy. So she flew into the dust cloud, and came out with the puppy after about thirty seconds.

When she came out she had a confused look on her face. After she put the puppy down and watched it as it ran away, she turned to Robin and asked, "I saw the strangest thing happen in the cloud of dust. One moment the walk of side was white then the sidewalk that the little dog was standing on became yellow. Is that a normal earth custom for your sidewalks to change color like that?" The Boy Wonder's sweat dropped and he responded, "Under these circumstances Star, I believe it's understandable."

"I shall take the criminal Johnny Rancid to prison for you," said a bright, but still slightly confused Starfire, "just wait here until I return, alright? Then maybe we can go to the pizza parlor for a pizza with mint frosting and mustard!" Robin's sweat dropped again and he replied, "Sure Star."

The Boy Wonder watched the love of his life until she flew out of sight carrying the dumpster that still held the unconscious form of Johnny Rancid. Robin turned around and started to walk back towards his R-Cycle. He was about half way to his motorcycle when there was a bright flash of blue light from behind him. He quickly turned, was in a fighting position, and had three exploding throwing disks out before he realized that there were a pile of teens in the middle of the street where he had just been. But what really got his attention was when one of the teens stood up. The teen was a boy with black hair and a mask just like his own. _What the... _thought Robin _that boy looks just like me!_ They were even the same height!

Robin, being his old paranoid self, automatically thought that this boy must be a clone of him and has been sent by Slade or another super-villain to destroy the Boy Wonder. When he thought of this he thought of Starfire taking Rancid to jail and how she would return later. Robin would have to defeat his "clone" and it's friends before she returned. If he didn't she might get hurt, and he wasn't going to allow that to happen. So he yelled at his new, and slightly dazed, opponent and yelled, "I don't care who you are or who sent you but it'll take a lot more than you to defeat me!" He quickly put away the disks, pulled out his bo staff, and charged the doppelganger. His opponent, surprised by the suddenness and ferocity of the attack, pulled out an identical bo staff, and began to match Robin's attacks blow for blow. _Whoever sent him must have made him study my fighting technique _thought Robin. Robin suddenly remembered the combo that he had created recently. He hadn't even had a chance to use it in battle yet so there would be no way for his opponent to know it. He spun around in a right roundhouse kick, and the doppelganger blocked it! He ducked down, spun around the other way with him holding his bo staff like a bat and tried to sweep out his opponent's legs, but it missed as the "clone" jumped clear even before Robin was spun half around! The doppelganger looked surprised at his opponent's choice of attack and questioned, "Only two people could have taught you that! Who are you!"?

Just then one of the "clone's" teammates decided to stop the fighting. Her eyes began to glow blue and a blue aura enveloped he body. Robin found himself lifted up into the air alongside his opponent and unable to move as though an invisible hand had wrapped around him. From what he could see, it looked as though his forgotten opponent was in the same situation. "ESP! No! I can take him!" called out the floating figure of Robin's opponent, with a note of pain barely distinguishable in his voice.

At this time Starfire flew up after returning Johnny Rancid to jail. She saw the floating form of Robin and, knowing full and well that Robin could not fly, called out, "Robin are you all right?". The four teens on the ground turned around at the sound of her voice and, with the teen identified as ESP's concentration broken, the two floating form fell to the ground. Starfire quickly flew to Robin, who was in a kneeling position because he was weak from the fall and trying to get up, and asked anxiously, "All you all right Robin?". Robin looked up into the worried emerald eyes of Starfire and replied, "You have to get out of here now. Go Star, please."

Just then, Robin saw out of the corner of his eye that his opponent was begging to get up. Robin labored up and placed himself in front of Starfire to hide her from his doppelganger's view, which didn't do much good because she is a good foot taller than he is. Robin's opponent looked up and when he saw Starfire looking over the top of Robin's head he gasped and said, "Mom!"

Robin stared at his opponent and then at Starfire and yelled in a very shrill voice that was almost a squeak, "MOM!"


	3. Meeting the Relatives

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or any other copyrighted superheroes/ super-villains that may be mentioned in this fanfic.

Author's Notes: Hey thanks to everyone who RR. This is my first fanfic so I was a little nervous about the reviews. Here are my responses to your reviews:

Wildfire Wolf: Love the pen name and thanks for the support.

Starfire-Robin-forever: Thank you! You see all of these Rae/Rob fanfics but I made it like it should be. It's obvious that it's Star/Rob who are supposed to be a couple. If your pen name tells your preference you will have a big surprise in Chapter 2!

hoshi-ko88: Thanks for the constructive criticism. I know that the first attack was a little sketchy. The computer's grammar corrector was fighting me all the way, even thought I knew my sentence to be grammatically correct. It must have changed one last time.

Blood eyes: I will. Don't worry.

You guys are so great! For being so great here's Chapter 2!

Meeting the Relatives

"Mom!" Robin said shrilly looking from a confused boy, identified as Falcon, to a startled Starfire. He wheeled on Starfire and asked "Star, do you have something to tell me? Like, oh, I don't know, THAT YOU HAVE A SON!"

Starfire turned to the distressed Robin and asked, obviously not hearing what he had said before, "I am confused Robin. I haven't had a child, but yet this boy calls me his mother."

One member of the group of strangers that had appeared with Falcon stepped forward. Robin noticed that the boy looked exactly like Cyborg when he had infiltrated the HIVE Academy under the alias of "Stone". The stranger began to speak and he said, "Hey, umm, sorry to interrupt, but I think I can explain what has happened here. Falcon, do you remember that criminal that we were tracking down? We didn't have much information on that guy. Maybe he's the one that did this to us. I think he sent us back in time to when our parents were the same age as us."

"That would explain this little scenario." said Falcon.

"Did you get a good look at the criminal?" asked Robin.

Another stepped forward and said, "I don't believe any of us did. But I know that my camera did." He indicated his headset.

Later at Titan's Tower

"After viewing this video tape and running what we saw through the database, we know exactly who did this to you," said Cyborg, "His name is Warp and he is a time traveler. We've faced him before but the last time he got turned into a baby. Your time must be far enough into the future to make him an adult again."

"I see," said Falcon, "Oh, before I forget, I believe that it's time for introductions. TITANS, ROLL CALL!"

The boy who had given the explanation earlier stepped forward and called out military-like, "My name is Stone. I'm engineer/technician for the Titans. I'm the muscle."

He stepped back in line.

The boy who had thought of his headset-mounted camera stepped forward like his comrade and barked (not literally!), "My name is Hunter. I'm reconnaissance officer of the Titans. I'm a sorcerer and hand-to-hand fighter."

Another stepped forward. This one was a girl with short brown hair and goggles that Beastboy thought looked familiar. She stepped forward and said in a sweet voice, "Hi, I'm ESP. I don't really have an official position, but I have telekinetic powers." She shyly stepped back into line.

Another girl stepped forward, this one with long black hair and she was dressed in and Shaolin monks garments. She said in a calm tone, "My name is Avataria and I'm an elementalist." She calmly turned around and returned to the line.

Finally, Falcon stepped forward. "Robin already knows my name from our little bout this morning," he said, as he and Robin locked eyes (that is if they could see each other's eyes because they're wearing identical masks), "but my name is Falcon and I am the leader of the Teen Titans."

BB could have sworn that he heard Robin grumble something like "Not yet you aren't!" But BB forgot about it quickly. He turned to Stone and said, "Hey, Stone, right? Well I was wondering. Earlier you said that Warp sent you back to a time when your parents were your age. Well, umm... Who exactly are your parents?"

Falcon looked at the shape shifter and said with mild surprise, "I thought it was quite obvious. Well, I'll explain it to you anyways. My parents are Starfire and Robin, Hunter's parents are Raven and Beastboy (Sorry, don't know if BB's name is Beastboy or Beast Boy.), and Stone's parents are Cyborg and Sarason."

BB stared at him for a moment and asked, "You mean Sarason, the chick from the past?" He saw Hunter's nod and the glare from Cyborg then said, "Oh, I was just wondering." He proceeded to faint along with most of the group. The only one still standing was Raven who didn't seem to be even dazed. She saw the look of surprise on Stone's face and said, "Oh, it was quite obvious who the parents where so I already had my heart attack."

'_So that's why she was twitching on the floor after she brushed up against me earlier!_' thought Hunter as Raven leaned over to ask him exactly what kind of narcotics Beastboy had given her to make her marry him, let alone have a kid with him.

ESP walked over to Falcon and said, as she kept glancing back to the unconscious superheroes, "I don't think you should have told them who you guys were, at least, not yet and definitely not in front of everyone else." Falcon tried and failed to hide a smile as he replied, "Hmm ... Maybe."

Author's Notes: Sorry that this Chapter is so short but this chap was made to specifically introduce the other characters to the story and to describe their relationship to the story. Please RR!


	4. Quality Time

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or any other copyrighted superheroes/super-villains that may be mentioned in this fanfic.

Author's notes: Sorry it has taken me so long to get this out but I can only work on it during my 1st period. I have also been working on Chapter 6. I write my story down in a notebook before I even begin to type it up in Microsoft Word. Chapter 6 is going to be the longest I've ever made. By writing the story in a notebook first I can work on it in my other three periods while I'm in school. In the chapters to come my story will unintentionally focus on the character of Hunter. This is not on purpose, it's just that Hunter is going to have the most conflict in his life so the story will be more interesting. Don't worry though, the story will eventually go back to, and might even focus on, other members of the team. I really haven't decided yet, but I have been thinking of future endevours for the future Teen Titans! Please RR. For those who have here are my responses to your reviews:

Wildfire Wolf: Thanks!

Wolf of raven: Okay I will! Do you think that you put enough pleases in there?

Knightdelsol: I know who you are! David why don't you just put down who you are? Nobody else would have any idea who you were unless they knew your gaming name.

Hey everybody! I a friend of mine is making a fanfic that includes us as who we are in the real world. From what we have talked about it is going to rock! So all loyal followers of this story, could you please read the fanfic Demensional Rift. That is how it is spelled so that his where you need to look.

So here's Chapter 3!

Chapter 3: Quality Time 

As Beastboy woke he thought to himself _Man, is that a relief! It was all just a crazy dream! It's just, I like Raven that way but to find out that we're going to have a son before I've even told her how I feel about her!_ He was still deep in thought as he entered the kitchen. He passed by Hunter, who was sitting at the table, on his way to the fridge. His son greeted him and, still in deep thought, returned to greeting without thinking. He didn't realize what had occurred until he sat down across from his son. Then it hit him like a lightning bolt. He stared at his future son and Hunter stared back. Hunter's sweat dropped. Hunter saw his father's eyes roll into the back of his head and his father toppled to the floor. Beastboy had fainted, **again**.

Hunter sighed, got up from his chair, and walked around the table. He lightly shook his father until Beastboy sat straight up very quickly an their heads collided. "Ow" they said in unison. Hunter looked at his father and said, "Hey dad, could you please stop fainting. I don't want you to make yourself look weak in front of my teammates." Beastboy, still looking like he would faint any second, said, "Okay. On one condition, you have to stop calling me dad. Deal?" Hunter replied, "Deal!" Beast boy got back up in his chair and asked Hunter, "Hey, Hunter what are you eating?" Hunter looked up from his plate and replied, "Steak and eggs." Beastboy's eyes grew wide and he yelled, "YOU'RE MY SON AND YOU EAT STEAK, _AND_ EGGS!" Beastboy fainted again. Hunter looked down at the unconscious form of his father and thought to himself '_That's exactly how he reacted in the future. I am so glad I take after my mother!_'

It was about 8:00 a.m. when Raven came out into the main room to get her morning cup of herbal tea. She put some tealeaves in her mug that read, "If you can read this you're too close to me." She poured the hot water into the mug and drank the scalding tea quickly as though it had been ice tea. She then went to the roof to meditate. That way she could get her emotions in check, especially after the previous day's fiasco. As she exited the elevator she was surprised to find someone already meditating there. She recognized the girl as one of Hunters party but she couldn't place a name. '_What was her name?_'she asked herself, '_Oh ... her name is Avataria!_' She quickly turned around so she would not disturb the girl's meditation, but the girl stopped her by calling out, "You need not leave, I'm used to people being around while I meditate." Raven walked over to the floating girl and said, " Sorry, but I'll leave. I know that I hate it when people interrupt me while I am meditating." Avataria opened her eyes and looked up at Raven. She said, "Well, I have to deal with a lot more. In the future, there isn't just five Teen Titans. We took a page from the Justice League's book. The Teen Titans consist of many teens from around the globe. When we were sent here we currently had over three hundred members. Falcon is still the leader, and my team is the top team."

"Really!" said Raven, genuinely interested, " can I ask you a question? I can levitate because of my mental powers. How are you able to meditate?" Avataria replied, " I'm an elementalist. That means that I have control of the elements of fire, water, earth, and air. I just call up the wind beneath me to lift me up. Before you even ask, I meditate so that I can center myself and bring my powers into check. Also, it's second nature to me because I was raised by Shaolin monks."

Raven thought this over and then asked, " Do you mind if I join you?" Avataria said, "Pull up some air." When Raven was up in the air she said, without looking at Avataria, "By the way, I can read your mind. So just make sure you treat my son right." This caused Avataria to break her concentration, fall, land on her butt, and made a small smirk appear on Raven's face.

Cyborg was giving the T-Car a tune-up when the door to the garage burst open and Stone walked in and said, "Hiya Dad!" Cyborg, very annoyed at the interruption, looked at his future son and asked, "Could you please just call me Cy or Cyborg? 'Dad' just makes me feel old." Stone looked at his father quizzically, shrugged, and said, "Whatever."

Cyborg continued to work on the T-Car. Stone watched him for a couple of minutes until he became bored. Then he said in a mild tone, "You know, since I'm from the future I've seen what kind of upgrades the T-Car has gone through." At this Cyborg tried to come out so quickly he hit his head on the lifted hood of the car. After he recovered he looked at Stone eagerly, just like a kid who is about to get the toy that he has always wanted, and said, "Really!" They proceeded to have a conversation for several hours about upgrades to the T-Car and the T-Sub.

After their four-hour talk Cyborg came into the crowded main room with an arm around Stone's neck yelling, "That my boy, a chip off the ol' block! You guys should here what my boy here is going to do to the T-Car! The future upgrades are amazing! Hey, Stone. How about playing a round or two of my favorite videogame? But I must warn you, nobody's been ever able to beat me!" They sat down on the couch and proceeded to play videogames. After a few minutes of game play Cyborg threw down his controller and yelled, "You are no longer my son! I disown you!" Beast boy came over and asked, "Dude! What did you do to him?" Stone, looking confused, looked up at Beastboy and said, "All I did was beat him at videogames." At this Beastboy fell to the ground and proceeded to roll around laughing.

ESP was just normally watching TV. Starfire was sneaking up on her in an effort to surprise her. She was about to leap out and ask her questions really fast. Just like she had done with Terra. The questions were along the line of, " What's your favorite ?". Before she could leap out, ESP started to talk. Seemingly talking to nobody, Starfire listened in. ESP said, "I know you're there, Mrs. Grayson. To answer your questions, my favorite food is pizza, favorite color is red, and yes; I will be your friend." A giddy Starfire leapt over the couch, grabbed ESP in a bear hug, and squealed, "Oh, Joy!" While being crushed in the hug, ESP was able to gasp out, "Yep. You don't change much!"

Starfire let her out of the hug and asked, "ESP how do you know me in the future?" ESP, not at all fazed by the question, responded, "Well, its kind of a long story. But I'll tell you anyways. One day Falcon found me unconscious on the side of a road near your house while he was doing his morning jog. He took me home and you cleaned and dressed me. For the next couple of years I trained with Falcon under the teachings of Nightwing. I don't remember anything before the day that Falcon found me. Not my name, not who I was, I didn't even remember when my birthday was! The only thing that I did remember was that I had psychic powers. So, after that I helped Falcon found the next generation of Teen Titans." While ESP was talking, Starfire noticed that whenever she said Falcon's name she blushed slightly. Starfire smiled inwardly and began a long conversation about what they liked best about Falcon/Robin.

Robin walked into the training room to have a go at the punching bag. He was a little surprised to see Falcon already there. He smiled and walked over to his son. Robin suddenly realized that Falcon wasn't wearing his mask! Robin, mouth agape, almost yelled as he pulled out an extra mask and put it on his son, "What do you think you are doing! Do you want everyone to know your secret identity!" Falcon looked at his father like he was insane and said, "I normally only wear my mask when I go out on patrol or in response to a crime. It has a microscopic computer in it that helps me know where I need to go. Other times I don't wear my mask at all." Robin looked at his son and said, "_sigh_ whatever."

Robin, hoping to see exactly how far Falcon had gone in his training, asked, "Hey, Falcon. How about a friendly sparring match to see what you know?" Falcon, never even looking away from the punching bag he was pummeling, replied sarcastically, "Isn't that what we had the other day?" A slightly embarrassed Robin said, "Yeah, uh, sorry about that. You see we had just finished beating the snot out of Johnny Rancid and Starfire was taking him to jail. After that she was going to come back. I thought that you might be dangerous and I didn't want any harm to come to Star, so if you were dangerous I would have to beat you before she got back. Do you see?" Falcon thought about that for a moment and then said, "Hmm, that is what I would expect from my dad."

Robin suddenly remembered something and asked, "So, _son_, what's going on between you and ESP?" Falcon did a double take. His face grew bright red and he stammered out, "Uh... uh... nothing. She's just a... um... childhood friend. Yeah! That's it! Just a childhood friend! That's all!" "Really?" said Robin, as though he didn't really care, "because when she stopped our little 'skirmish', I detected a note of heart pain in your voice when you protested against her actions." Robin walked towards the door. He stopped just short, turned around, and said with a voice full of concern, "You know, I've been down the road you're on. One little bit of advice, the longer you wait the harder it becomes to tell her." With that Robin left the room and the door _swooshed_ close.


	5. Talking with Grandpa

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Teen Titans or any other copyrighted superheroes/super-villains. I do own the configuration for the future Titans. I made them up.

**Author's notes**: Like I said in the previous chapter, the story will be switching to Hunter for about 5 chapters. Afterwards, the story can go any which way. Don't worry all those who are reading this for the other OCs or the main characters, the story will shift after chapter 8, promise. For those that reviewed here are answers to your reviews:

Wildfire Wolf: You'll just have to wait and find out later.

STARFIRE-ROBIN-forever: Thanks for the support. I thought that you would like Chapter 3.

knightdelsol: Thanks

Star-Elie: I am so here it is.

And for those who don't know what the word 'queried' means. It means to ask in common terms.

So here's Chapter 4!

**Talking with Grandpa**

Hunter was sitting at Raven's feet as she lay on the couch reading a book with unidentifiable writing of the cover. Hunter was doing his sharpening-of-arrows-every-other-week routine. Raven looked up from the book she was reading to take a good look at her future son. "Hunter," queried Raven, "It's obvious that you my son because you have my purple eyes and hair. It is also obvious that your Beastboy's son because of your ears. But I was wondering, do you have our powers?" It seemed like a reasonable question that he would have to answer at one time or another, so he replied, "Well... yes and no. Let me show you." Hunter stood up and held his hands above his head. All of a sudden a small black disk appeared in his hands and began to grow wider until it covered the two of them. Raven recognized it to be a teleportation portal that she sometime used. Raven looked at Hunter's eyes to see that they were no longer purple. Instead they had turned a dark green and were pulsing with energy. Just then the portal dropped over them and in a few moments time, Raven found herself lying down of the roof with Hunter standing next to her, his eyes back to normal. Raven was astonished '_It was just like mine except that the tunnel on the inside was green instead of purple like mine!_' "Wow!" said a flabbergasted Raven, "What else can you do?" Hunter looked happy at the praise from this younger-version of his mother. He said, "I can't shape-shift like my dad, but I can manipulate my shadow into an energy form of any animal I want. When my shadow is in animal form I can see through its eyes if I choose. That way it can be used for recon. Also, whenever I concentrate hard enough on a certain attribute of any animal I can gain that attribute. If I concentrate on strength or speed I will become that strong or fast. The only downside is I can only use one attribute at a time and when I receive the power I also receive the weakness like a cheetah can only run very fast for short amounts of time so I would have that weakness too. I also can't make any physical changes to my body, that means I can not grow wings for flight."

_**That is very interesting, my boy**_

Hunter looked around for the source of the voice with his bow out and an arrow already drawn. He turned to his mother and asked, "Did you just say something?" Raven looked at him quizzically and replied, "No, but your most likely tired from the needless usage of your powers. You should go lie down." Hunter took one last look around before he submitted and followed Raven downstairs.

That night Hunter had a very strange nightmare. He was on a plane of grey-rocky terrain. This sight disturbed him because he hated to be out in the open with no trees or wildlife around him. He looked up at the sky expecting to find comfort in a clear blue sky. But he found none, because the sky was just a big, black, empty void. All of the sudden a figure popped up right in front of him. It took Hunter a moment to realize that it was another him! Hunter noticed that they were wearing the same outfit except that instead of light green battle armor, the doppelganger (I love that word! D) was wearing forest-green armor. Hunter warily asked, "Uh... hi. Who are you? Do you know where we are?" His doppelganger said, while doing upside-down pushups, "Hell yeah! So you've finally decided to visit! Took ya long enough! Let's go skydiving without parachutes! Oh... yeah about your question I'm you and this is you!" Hunter looked at the doppelganger like he was crazy when another Hunter clone popped up beside the original, this one with yellow armor. The yellow Hunter looked over at the dark-green Hunter with a look of contempt. The dark-green hunter was trying to shoot an arrow up into the air and see if he could catch it before it hit the ground. The yellow Hunter turned to the original, sighed, and proceeded by saying, "I'm sorry for interrupting, but you'll never get any information by directing all of your queries towards that microscopic-brained imbecile. We (he pointed to himself and the reckless Hunter) are you in a way. We are parts of you. The reckless idiot is your bravery and I, am your intelligence. This place in a way is also you. This place is your innermost mind." Suddenly there was a repeating booming sound that began to grow louder. The yellow Hunter's eyes grew wide with fear and he quickly said, " You must go! It is not safe here. But head my words of caution! Do not listen to the voice or you will release a great evil upon the world. Now, Awake!" With those words Hunter woke in a cold sweat.

The next morning at the breakfast table Hunter talked to his friends about the dream. On Hunter's left sat Stone, on his right sat Falcon, and across the table is where Raven sat reading a book. Hunter turned to Falcon and said, " I had the strangest dream last night." Hunter looked up from his plate of pancakes and said, "Really? What was it about?" Hunter said, "These two guys who looked just like me popped up. One was some kind of psycho and the other one was a bookworm. The bookworm talked like a college professor and the other one actually asked me to if I wanted to go skydiving without a parachute! The bookworm started spouting out a bunch of information that basically meant that he was my intelligence and the psychotic guy was my bravery. Right before I woke up the psycho was trying to do that sword-swallowing trick with one of his arrows!" "You must of had some really bad food last night! Falcon's dad tried to warn you not to eat so much of Starfire's pudding!" exclaimed Stone.

Raven couldn't help overhearing the conversation, looked up from her book with worry in her eyes, and began to ask question very quickly. She said, "Did these two guys who looked like you, were they look different in any way? Did they have different colored clothes?" Hunter looked at his mother in amazement. Taking that as a yes Raven continued, "The guy who called himself your intelligence, did he have on yellow? If he did then the supposed 'psycho' had on a forest-green, correct?" Hunter was dumfounded at Raven's knowledge. Raven, not even waiting for the response, said matter-o-factually, "The place you were in had a black, starless sky and grey soil, and your doppelgangers called it you inner mind, right?" Hunter was struck speechless and could only simply nod. Raven got up from the table put her teacup in the sink and came back. She looked down at her future child and said, "They were not lying. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to think about something." She walked out the door, leaving a confused Hunter and a group that was astonished at her sudden talkative attitude.

Hunter became extremely paranoid over the next few days as the strange voice that only he could seemingly hear, kept talking to him. Then one day Raven was walking outside Hunter's room when she heard Hunter yell out.

"COME OUT HERE AND STOP TORMENTING ME FROM THE SHADOWS IN WHICH YOU HIDE, COWARD!" yelled Hunter.

_**I do not hide in the shadows**_

Hunter put a finger in each ear in order to block out the deep, menacing, disembodied voice.

_**Of my lineage and you do not even know where I am! Here's a hint, if you can hear me but nobody else can, which means I am not on the outside. If I am not on the outside but you can still hear me that mean I am where? It is pathetic if you cannot figure this out; do not make me ashamed to call you my grandson!**_

Suddenly, it all became clear for Hunter. '_If I can hear the voice but it is not on the outside of my body, then the only place left where it could be coming from is..._'

_**YOUR MIND! HAHAHA!**_

'_But... but... how!_' thought Hunter.

**_Why don't you just ask your mother? After all she is right outside your door!_**

**Author's Notes (cont.): **Thank you all so much for reading my story. Before I got into writing I was in the nut-house. The people were really nice there. But the sure didn't say nice things when I escaped. Whoops! Gotta go! I think I see them pulling into the driveway now! I'll put up more chapters when I can find a secure terminal.S#, they brought back-up this time! And tear gas! I love this little game of hide and seek! They're getting really good at it! (runs out door and fires wildly at pigeons)


	6. Confrontation, Explination, Meditation

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans or any other copyrighted superheroes/super-villains that may be mentioned in this story

**Author's Notes:** Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I have been recovering from a hamster invasion. Just ask the author Light of the Sorrow. By the way you guys aren't reviewing! I only got 3 reviews on Chapter 4! Why is that? C'mon! If you guys take the time to read my story there is enough time to review it. But, for the people who did review, here are my answers to your reviews:

**Porymon – **That's a big No-Duh good buddy! Wait just a minute... I didn't even know that BB's parents where dead! When did this come up?

**The Almighty J.T. Blade – **Thank you so much for reading my story! You're stories are great! I can't wait for that crossover, the one you sent a preview about, to happen!

**Wolf of raven – **Chris... I have more brethren than you, _AND_ a pack of mutant howler monkeys. You know that!

Thank you for all of your reviews. Now here's chapter 5!

**Chapter 5: Confrontation, Explanation, and Meditation**

Here is a recap of how chapter 4 ended, because I haven't written in so long

_**Begin recap**_

"COME OUT HERE AND STOP TORMENTING ME FROM THE SHADOWS IN WHICH YOU HIDE, COWARD!" yelled Hunter.

_**I do not hide in the shadows**_

Hunter put a finger in each ear in order to block out the deep, menacing, disembodied voice.

_**Of my lineage and you do not even know where I am! Here's a hint, if you can hear me but nobody else can, which means I am not on the outside. If I am not on the outside but you can still hear me that mean I am where? It is pathetic if you cannot figure this out; do not make me ashamed to call you my grandson!**_

Suddenly, it all became clear for Hunter. '_If I can hear the voice but it is not on the outside of my body, then the only place left where it could be coming from is..._'

_**YOUR MIND! HAHAHA!**_

'_But... but... how!_' thought Hunter.

**_Why don't you just ask your mother? After all she is right outside your door!_**

_**End recap**_

Raven was lucky to be to side of the door for a moment later the door was struck so hard that it shot down the hall and landed about 30 meters away. (His room is at a the meeting section of a T-crossing of halls, think one line vertical one line horizontal. See ending author's notes for details. ) Hunter came out of his room in a disheveled stare. He looked around wildly and caught sight of Raven. He grabbed her by the arms so she couldn't run away and asked with a voice of pleading, "What in the world is happening to me! I keep hearing this deep, ominous voice that just said it is inside my head and that it knows you! I even called me grandson! What is happening to me!" Hunter saw that he was squeezing Raven's arms too tight from the look of pain on her face and let go, sinking to his knee in quiet submission.

Raven's motherly instinct (that all women have) kicked in and she knelt down next to the sad, confused boy and hugged him, probably the first sign of actual emotion that she had shown in years. Her heart felt like it was going to split in two. She let him out of the hug but took his hand and helped him up. "No one is to know about that besides you and me. Got that?" she said, trying to recover here composure. Hunter nodded dumbly; still not quiet over the voice and the event that had just occurred. Raven took him by the hand and began to lead him down the hall after replacing the door to its rightful place in its frame. Hunter, confused upon the issue of their destination, asked, "Where are we –" but he was interrupted by Raven asking, "Do you know where Avataria is?" Raven saw the shake of his head and headed towards the main room explaining the situation as they went.

"**WHAT**!" said Hunter as he stopped outside the entrance to the main room, "Are you trying to tell me that my grandfather is a demon and if I become too emotional, he takes over my body and my powers and, in turn, brings about Armageddon! But if he is a full demon, then your half demon, which means I am a quarter demon!" Raven nodded and said, "Something must have happened before you were born to make you deaf to the voice of Trigon." Hunter, in a state of distress, asked, "Is there any way to prevent him from possessing me?" "That's why we need to find Avataria" said Raven curtly. She proceeded to pull Hunter into the Main Room.

Avataria was innocently watching TV when a large black portal opened up in front of her. This was followed up by a "Sorry" from behind her and two large black arms picking her up and throwing her into the portal. In a few seconds she found herself in a room that was quite dim. She then realized that Raven and Hunter were next to her in the room. She turned to Hunter with anger stamped on her face and asked, "What in the name of the Tibetan monks is going on here?" Instead, Raven answered the question by saying, "This is my room and we need to talk."

A few hours later; after Raven had explained the predicament and answered all of Avataria's and Hunter's questions, Avataria agreed to help Hunter out any way she could. When she said this, Raven noticed that her eyes kept darting to Hunter and she blushed slightly whenever her eyes came to a rest on Raven's future son. Avataria turned her attention towards Raven and asked, " Raven, what can I do to help?"

"I control my emotions through meditation. I remembered that you meditate. Normally, I would teach Hunter myself, but I thought that he would learn better from someone from his own time." Raven passed a sly wink to Avataria, who blushed furiously, but was able to hide her reddening face from Hunter.

_**Later on the Tower roof**_

The silhouettes of two figures, sitting cross-legged on the roof, were being watched by Raven who was making sure they were all right. BB came up behind her and peeked over her shoulder with mild interest for what she was looking at. Upon seeing the two figures, Beastboy leaned close to her ear and whispered, "Don't they remind you of another couple of teens, Rae?" Raven turned to the changeling and gave him one of her rare smiles and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Seeing that smile, accompanied with the kiss, made BB feel as though he was floating on air. It was too late when he saw the look of mischief, realized that he really was floating because of Raven's telekinetic powers. The same powers that, in the next moment, threw him off the roof of the Tower!

The meditation of Hunter and Avataria was not interrupted by the screaming figure as it plummeted towards the ground or the smiling Raven as she entered the elevator.


	7. The Awkward Visit

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Teen Titans or any other copyrighted material that may be mentioned in this story

**Author's Notes**: Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I have been very busy. I just started my kendo sessions and I have been writing in my other story: The Fallen Phoenix. I just realized something. Only one person reviewed my latest chapter! Am I losing fans or are they just not reviewing? Please, if you read this chapter then would you please review even if it is only to tell me that you are still reading my story? To the one person that gave a review to my story:

Porymon: Thank you for being a loyal fan and not abandoning me! I just wanted to say that the Beastboy/Raven incident was "spur of the moment". I was originally going to be just the kiss but I thought a little comic relief wouldn't hurt. Oh, could you also please tell me what you know about BB? All I know about Raven is that she was born on Azarath, her father is Trigon, her mother is a dead human, and her powers are controlled by emotion and that if she becomes too emotional Trigon will take over her body. Sorry but that's all I know.

Oh I just wanted to warn people that this chapter might be M rating. Let's just say that things get a little heated up for Hunter.

Now here's Chapter 6!

**Chapter 6: The Awkward Visit**

The Teen Titans, along with their future counterparts, stood watching as the ambulance holding the unconscious criminal, Control Freak, turned the corner and motored out of sight. After they watched the red taillights of the truck Cyborg stretched out and said, "Man! What a long day! We took down 2 bank robberies, a hostage situation, _and_ Control freak! Heck, it's barely 1:00 in the afternoon! Why don't we grab some pizza? I think we have justly deserved it." He turned to the future Titans and asked, "How about you guys?"

ESP, Falcon, and Stone quickly and heartily agreed. They all looked expectantly at Hunter but, to their dismay, he answered, "Sorry guys, I'm not really hungry, just tired. I'm going to head back to the Tower."

That was when they turned on Avataria. She put up her hands in a defensive gesture and said, "I'm sorry as well. I need to clean myself up. I'll head back to the Tower with Hunter."

Robin shrugged and threw something small to Hunter, who caught the object instinctively. Hunter opened his hands to see the keys to the R-Cycle!

"You break it and I break you. Got that?"

Hunter nodded numbly and mounted the motorcycle that was second only to Starfire herself in Robin's eyes. The engine roared to life as Avataria sat behind him and they took off in the direction of Titan's Tower.

_**--Later --**_

Avataria had gone to take a shower and Hunter was watching TV on the couch when he heard the boom that sounded like a muffled cannon and he felt the ground shake. It stopped almost as suddenly as it started. He jumped up and went to the window that was next to the TV to see what was going on.

"What was that, Hunter?"

"I don't know." Replied Hunter as he turned around to talk to Avataria. But his face grew bright red and he averted his gaze when he saw her.

Avataria looked as though she had just finished her shower when she heard the sound and felt the shake. She had her hair wrapped in a towel and another towel covering her. She hurried forward but she tripped right before she reached the window. Hunter didn't have time to react before she toppled right into Hunter. Hunter's face grew scarlet as Avataria realized that she was on top of him wearing only a towel and quickly got up. She tried to hide her beet red face as she mumbled, "Uh… let me go get dressed and we'll go find out what happened." She quickly rushed out of the room and Hunter glanced around and was thankful that no one had seen what had occurred.

When Hunter and Avataria exited the Tower they found a large purple and black space ship that had crashed into the ground outside the Tower. They approached the strange craft and began to look it over. Hunter was examining the spaceship when he heard an unfamiliar voice that was right next to his head.

"What're you looking at, cutie?"

Surprised, he jumped away while turning expecting to see Avataria standing there and using a disguised voice, but instead he saw what appeared to be Starfire. But when Hunter looked again he noticed that this person was a little taller, with black hair and purple eyes.

"Who are you?"

"My name's Blackfire. Well now, isn't this my lucky day. I came here expecting to see my sister and you greet me, instead."

"You said you were here to visit your sister. Who exactly is your sister?"

"Starfire of course!"

Avataria came over to report that she hadn't found anything when she saw Blackfire.

"Who is this?"

"Oh! Hey Avataria. This is Blackfire and she's Starfire's sister."

Blackfire was looking at Avataria with a look of mild disgust and Avataria was returning the favor so Hunter quickly added, "Why don't we go inside?" With that he led the new and rather perplexing Blackfire into Titan's Tower.

When the rest of the team got back an angry Avataria, who mumbled something about getting some fresh air, met them. As Starfire passed her she said, "Oh, Starfire! I just wanted to tell you that your sister is here. She and Hunter are in the main room." Starfire whipped around in surprise and Robin's eye slits widened. The present Teen Titans ran into the main room ready to fight; only to find Hunter crawling over the couch in an attempt to keep Blackfire off of him; for she was trying to corner him.

When Blackfire saw that she had company she stopped her pursuit, ran up to Starfire, and gave her the typical Tameraenean bear hug; the one where several bones are at least fractured. After being released from the suffocating embrace, Starfire asked, " Sister, why are you not in jail?" Blackfire turned around, pointed to a small circular disk on the back of her neck, and said, "I'm on parole. This is a correction chip. If I try to do anything bad, it sends an electric shock through my body and cuts off my powers. By the way," she asked in a whisper, "who's the cutie with the pointed ears?" She pointed to Hunter. Starfire seemed puzzled but answered, "His name is Hunter and he is –"

"Very handsome!" interrupted Blackfire as she, once again, began to advance on the pointy-eared archer.

Raven chose this time to intervene. She conjured a wall of black obsidian energy between the two, saving her exhausted future son. Blackfire wheel around to face her with a twinkle of amusement in her eyes and said, "Looks like you've already claimed him. What happened to Beastboy, hmm? Got tired of him?" Raven glared at her and stated, "I don't have to explain myself to you." With that she walked off, her face slightly red but hidden in the hood of her cloak.

When Raven left, Blackfire turned her attention to Robin. As she began to walk towards the Boy Wonder, Starfire positioned herself in front of him and her eyes began to glow green. She was just daring her sister to try to take Robin away from her like Blackfire had done the previous time she was here. Blackfire looked at the tense form of her sister and said, "Don't worry sister, I'm not her to steal your precious Robin from you." She turned to Robin and said, "I'm so sorry Robin, but it would never work out between us. No hard feelings." She then spun around on her heels and left the room. When Blackfire left, Starfire turned to Robin and said, "I am very confused Robin." Robin looked back at her through his mask, smiled, and replied, "So am I, Starfire. So am I."

After Raven left, she went outside to find Avataria to talk about what had happened. She found the girl training on the obstacle course. Raven watched as the Shaolin-trained girl gave the course a severe beating. The automated lasers opened fire and with a wave of her hand, the girl made a wall of rock rise from the ground and blocked the lasers. The girl jumped high over the wall with the grace of a trained acrobat and threw the fireball that she held in her hand. The fireball that flew through the air, followed quickly by a few others, looked like arching comets in the sky. The blasters were quickly reduced to only heaps of melted metals and silicon, smoking on the ground. She kept going through the course, trashing everything that came into her path to try to impede her way. After she finished the course, she started to walk back to the Tower and brushed herself off along the way. She didn't notice Raven until they were next to each other.

"You don't have to worry, he likes you too. He's just way too much like his father."

Avataria kept on walking.

Raven looked down at the control panel to the obstacle course and saw that Avataria had set a new time record.

_**– Mid-afternoon the next day –**_

The Titans had just got back from a major battle. Johnny Rancid, Dr. Light, and Control Freak had decided to team up and fought a tough battle.

_**--Begin Flashback --**_

The three villains had escaped from jail together and were destroying downtown. Rancid had his giant, mechanical dog and his firearm, Dr. Light had somehow gotten _another_ improved battle suit, and Control Freak was wearing a stretched out version of a Darth Vader costume, and a working light-saber!

When the Teen Titans arrived with their extra members all three of the villains were surprised to see the extra crime-fighters.

"Who are these new comers?"

It was Rancid who responded, "Who cares? Just more butts to kick to the curb! Yo, Rex! Sick'em boy!" The robotic dog lunged at the Titans but was sent flying by a swipe from a T-Rex's tail.

Then Robin yelled out, "Titans, how about a little family time? What do you say?" His question was answered by a chorused agreement.

Beastboy, Raven, Hunter went after Rex; Starfire, Robin, and Falcon took on Johnny; Cyborg and Stone charged at Control Freak; leaving Avataria and ESP with Dr. Light.

Johnny Rancid looked at his opponents as two of them, the two that looked almost identical, charged him simultaneously. He quickly bent down and took a fight knife out of each of his boots. '_I recognize Bird Boy_' thought Rancid, '_but who is this new guy?_' he went into a fighting stance as Robin pulled out his bo staff, but surprisingly, the other one did not. All of a sudden Falcon took to the air; astonishing Robin and making Rancid's eyes grow wide. Falcon flew up beside his mother. Starfire had already formed a green starbolt in her hand when Falcon's eyes and hands began to glow an aquamarine color. Starfire was used to seeing children flying and using their powers on Tameran, so she wasn't shocked to see Falcon use his. Mother and son gave each other a quick nod and they combined each other's energy and fired a large energy beam at their enemy, and their battle raged on.

The battle kept going for about an hour. Most of the battles where going in the favor of the crime-fighters. All of the battles except the one between Dr. Light, Avataria, and ESP. No matter what they did, the girls were being beaten back by a punishing volley of light beams. Suddenly, Dr. Light hit Avataria with a light beam at point blank range. Her unconscious body flew through the air and crashed into the wall, from there she slumped down next to the already unconscious ESP.

"Avataria!" cried Hunter as he tried to get to her. He was stopped by Rex, but his shadow suddenly grew and took the shape of a gorilla with an aura of black obsidian energy. The black gorilla swung a devastating blow and the heap of metal that was the remnants of Rex went flying. Hunter heard the sound of a charging blaster and looked to see Dr. Light standing over Avataria, charging up for a finishing blast. Hunter's shadow returned to him then; but instead of reverting to a normal shadow it crawled up his body and formed a cloak with its hood up. The cloak was a black and it seemed to pulse with a dark energy. Hunter felt a surge of power go through him as his two purple eyes changed into four slanted, bright-green ones.

Raven noticed that Hunter wasn't in sight so she looked around to find him. She heard a noise from behind her and turned to see Hunter's current state. "No!" she whispered in a voice that trembled with fear and anxiety. She could only watch as four obsidian-black tentacles protruded from the back of his cloak.

Dr. Light had also heard the noise and turned to investigate it. The first thing he saw was the looming figure of Hunter. Afraid for his life, launched several beams of light into the cloaked figure. But they never made contact, they seemed to just be lost or absorbed into the menacing figures cloak. He caught a sudden glimpse of the bright green eyes under the hood and he remembered in a flash the last time he had seen a pair of eyes like that and what the owner had done to him. Recollection was all that he need to make him sit on the ground, put his knees to his chest, and screamed out, "They're multiplying!" as he slowly rocked back and forth on the ground. He then proceeded to cry like a baby and twitch so madly that it looked like he was having a seizure.

Hunter continued to approach the crying Dr. Light as Control Freak broke off from his battle with Cyborg and Stone to charge at the figure, only to be flung by a tentacle in the manner as though he were a fly. The strong-headed Johnny Rancid was treated in a likewise manner for trying to impede on Hunter's advance.

Hunter loomed up over the bawling Dr. Light and raised his tentacles to strike the terrified man. As he swung down with all his might he heard a familiar voice.

"Hun…ter"

The tentacles stopped within a hairsbreadth of the quivering figure. Hunter wheeled around to see Avataria propping herself upon an elbow and reaching out with her right hand towards him. At that sight, the tentacle retracted, his eyes returned to normal, and his shadow-cloak once again became only his shadow. Hunter hurried over to her and propped her head up. Avataria gave a weak, strained smile and blacked out. He let his features soften as he looked upon the only person who could've brought him out of the state he was in a moment ago; and because he was so tired from the excessive use of his powers, he two toppled over.

_**--End Flashback --**_

When he awoke he was in bed in the room that he had been using since they had come from the future. He felt something moist on his forehead and reached up to feel a wet washcloth. He ached all over, so he gave a deep sigh, closed his eyes and rolled onto his side.

He slept for a couple of hours until something brushing his side woke him up. It took him a minute to realize that there was the pressure from another body on the bed. Whenever he slept, he always slept on his left side with his right arm above the comforter (The top layer of a bed Duh!), along his side. He realized that the brushing feeling that had woken him up was someone putting their arm between his arm and his right side! He added the extra pressure on the bed and the arm under his, and he finally realized that someone was in the bed next to him!

"_ESP? No, everyone knows that she likes Falcon. But then who? Avataria! I didn't know that she could be so bold!_'

He moved his head ever so slightly so that he could get a glace of the arm; that way he could figure out who was next to him. When he looked down, however, he was shocked to find that he was wrong on both counts. The arm had orange tinted skin!

'_Whoa! I knew Starfire was friendly, but not that that friendly! I have got to fix this before we're seen like this! Falcon will kill me; that's only if Robin doesn't get to me first!_'

He rolled over to talk to Starfire about this situation, but, yet again, he was wrong. Instead of Starfire being there, Blackfire in a skimpy pink nightshirt was laying next to him.

"Hey, cutie." said a not so modestly dressed Blackfire to an open mouthed Hunter. Hunter quickly realized where they were and was out of the bed in a flash. He was so happy that he was at least wearing a pair of boxers. "Whoa! Uh, Blackfire, why are you here?" said Hunter; averting his eyes and blushing with embarrassment. She seemed amused by his awkwardness as she replied, "Why I'm here to see you of course! I wanted to see if you were feeling any better. You felt very cold so 'Share some body heat'. Why don't you come back to bed and let Blackfire make you feel all better?"

Just then the door to Hunter's room slid open with a whoosh, exposing Avataria with a bowl of soup. She saw Blackfire in that pink outfit on Hunter's bed and Hunter himself standing next to it, with only boxers on, blushing a deep red. She dropped the bowl and it broke on the floor; splashing chicken noodle soup on the floor. Hunter heard the breaking on the bowl and looked up in shock. Avataria raised her hand like she was going to slap Hunter from across the room. In a way, she did. For when she raised her hand, a yellow aura appeared around it. A piece of the concrete wall ripped out and took the same form of her hand. Avataria made the slapping motion and the concrete hand flew across the room and slapped him so hard that he flew into the wall. Avataria turned on her heel and ran off crying.

'_I think that this would be a good time to leave_' thought Blackfire. She walked over to the unconscious Hunter and kissed him lightly on the cheek. She put a note on Hunter's chest then went over to his closet and put another piece of paper in the pocket of Hunter's uniform. She tip-toed to the door, and after looking to make sure no one was there, ran to the adjacent room where she had put her clothes. She redressed and went out to her spacecraft; started it up, and took off.


End file.
